The One Who Endures
by Midnight Child Of Prophecy
Summary: A few last words, from an enemy-turned friend changes EVERYTHING. Uncovering Mysterys, Learning forbidden jutsu, Breaking into several places, bonds strong as ever. Watch as the Child Of Prophecy, saves the world, with the Ghosts of parents always ready as back up. Wait, WHADDYA MEAN NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE UCHIHA SENJU? IN LOVE WITH HYUGA? The Tale Of:The One Who Endures
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I** **own** **Naruto**

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

* * *

 _"Naruto Uzumaki, You are... what could be descrbed as a perfect blend of the Red Hot Habenearo and the Yellow Flash." Said the already Injured Demon of the Mist_

 _The confused blonde gave an 'Uh' for an Inteligent reply_

 _Zabuza eyed Kakashi warily. Kakashi just shook his head in remorse_

 _"Nevermind anyways. Boy hand me a kunai" the missing-nin replied unwraping thebandages covering hs mouth._

 _Soon the villagers arrived and the bloodbath began._

* * *

"-RUTO!" Sakura shouted out in the said boy's face

"Geez, Sakura what was that for!?" Naruto yelped in surprise at their distance, which was an Inch at max.

"Hn, to snap you out of your day dream dobe" Sasuke supplied. Sakura nodded virgiously

Naruto sighted and rubbed his forhead "Ano, sorry guys, but something just doesn't add up here. It's something Zabuza told me on the bridge"

Sakura was rendered speechless, Sasuke was starng at him as if he had grown another head.

Finally, Sasuke broke the awakward silence "Hn dobe, what do you mean ?"

Naruto looked up a the sky for some time, before announcing, "Okay teamates, what I am about to tell you is an state A-rank and International S-rank secret"

Sakura gaped. Sasuke simply looked stunned

"How do you know it if it is an S-rank, or even A-rank secret?" Sakura questioned, Sasuke spared him a suspicious glance.

Naruto sighted again. Man, this better not become a habit!

"Okay, now Sakura, tell me, What do you know about the Kyuubi Attack 12 years ago?" the young Jinchuriki questioned

"Umm..the Kyuubi attacked on the night of October 12th..or I think.. October 10th and the Fourth Hokage killed it using a jutsu that took hs life?" the pinkette stated.

"Funny... is that what they teach at the academy? I swear I remember that I heard that a deity of chakra can't be killed, it will manifest again, but it can be controlled, I even think some Elders said that it could be controlled by a forbidden stage of the sharingan" Sasuke insised on Sakura

Sakura put on a firm studious expression, with textbook knowledge burning deep in her eyes , "On page 78 of our third year History Book, 'Guide to the past' it stated that from the heroic acton of Namikaze Minato, the 4th Hokage, used a forbidden method to defeat the Kyuubi. We all only delusionised that it was killed. However, Our 'Chakra Theory pt1' clearly prints that chakra is energy, as in never created or destroyed , So a question to 'how can the Kyuui be dead if it is a being of Malacious chakra?"

Sasuke sweatdropped, though she did have a point.

"It's contained in a container who happens to be a human. The 4th hokage sealed the chakra monster inside a newborn, born on October 10th" Naruto injected, in a dead serious voice which sent shivers down his teammates spines.

"Ano...Naruto, When is your birthday" Sakura asked squirming slightly

Naruto smirked. This was way too easy.

"!0th October"came Sasuke's nonchalant reply

Naruto grinned

* * *

 ** _A huge explaination and an S.O.B story background revelation later_**

* * *

"I see. So you think that this 'Red Hot Habenearo' and 'Yellow Flash' Zabuza ranted about in his final moments to show respect may be having a connection to your heritage?" Sasuke Implied

"Well, why not just deduce that they were your parents?" A slightly confused Sakura asked. "Might as well explain your obsession with Orange".

Naruto chuckled dryly and that, then shifted uncomfortably. "Sakura, I would love to do that, my first thoughts were along those lines straight. But there's a catch; 'Yellow Flash' is an alias for one of the greatest shinobi to ever exist, Namikaze Minato, a.k.a. 4th Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves"

Sasuke rose his evebrows, until they met his hairline, and smirked, while Sakura picked her jaw up from the ground and spoke up takin a deep breath" Naruto, actually it makes even more sense now"

"Hn"

"It dosn't, if it did, why would he seal the Nine-tails into **_me_** " said the blonde asked the million dollar question.

Sasuke sighted, "Where _is_ sensei by the way, the Fourth was his jounin sensei, was he not?"

"Actaually, I forgot, today we have a day off, because we just completed an A-rank mission; Ninja usually get a week off, knowing sensei, he would be an hour or two late, but we have been waiting here for the past five hours" Sakura said smiling sheepishly, in a very Naruto-ish manner.

Naruto face-palmed, and Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, clearly the medic did a no-no to training for Sasuke, and Naruto was advised bed-rest because of the Kyuubi chakra damaging his chakra coils, and Kakashi-sensei had a heavy toll-on because of the over exertion caused by sharingan, and my parents have gone to the land of tea for some trade deal for a week, and you two did not listen to medical expertise clearly, so how about we train our sleath skills for the week?" Sakura asked her two team-mates slyly.

 **"When do we start?"** the boys asked the female of team 7

"Tonight. Meet me here at 12:45 am sharp. No excuses"

* * *

 **12:43am; meeting bridge of Team7**

* * *

"Hn. What are you brooding about, dobe"

Naruto frowned, and looked over to the speaker, dressed to go incognito, Sasuke Uchiha in head-to-toe black clothes and replied "What if the fourth really was my father? I've had this crazy idea since graduation night, when I was staring at the mountainside faces, I realised that no one has hair like that, nor the same colour of eyes, exept the Fourth. Then I dismissed the idea, it was too painful to think about"

"Then start accepting it. There is no point in denial. Well the results may not show that, but we are going to find out your WHOLE heritage, if it's the last thing we do"

The two heads turned towards the new voice, a pinkette wearing a black anbu-like overall, complete with a hood and a bag slung on her back walked towards the boys

"Sasuke, nice job on the clothing but this screams sleath better. Naruto, nice that you too are no wearing auctious loud jumpsuits, but this covers your skin better, here"

She rumaged through her bagpack and got two more outfits like hers, and said," Okay guys put on these, and lets find a shed or ware house or something, quite near to the hospital, library, or ANBU HQ and discuss our plans"

"I know the perfect place" All heads towards Sasuke

"The Uchiha mansion, it's quite unused and dusty, but no one would go there. It's decently near to all the buildings Sakura mentioned earlier"

* * *

 **Uchiha Mansion**

* * *

"Well the auto-privacy seals are up, and no one would find us here in daylight anyway"

"Thanks teme" Naruto smirked

"Okay, onto buissnes. State your code names- Nashi" Sakura, now dubbed nashi replied

"Izuna" Sasuke stated

"Menma" Naruto grinned.

The other two sweatdropped **(1)**

"Any one can recognise us by our haircolour. They are pretty distinguishable. Take these. These are colour changing seals, my mother got them as a gift from her friend. She usually used them for changing the colour of her clothes, but they work on hair too. And please don't use any flashy colours. I'm grey" Sasuke said handing out a box of paper slips with seals on them.

Naruto had chosen to slap a maroon-blood red on the back of his head, following Sasuke's example. The seal slowly dissaspated into the back of his head, and hair turned red and grey respectively.

Sakura took more time. At first she wanted to go blonde, but that would be a dead give away. Black seemed odd, and brown made her look like her classmate. So she finally settled for purple.

She handed over flashlights to her teammates.

"Thanks Sasuke. Now where to start? We can break into the hospital, conduct DNA tests, break into the Library 'RESTRICTED' section, break into ANBU HQ and see through confidential documents. Or, we could go to the Hokage tower's Intel section."

Sasuke dubiously looked at Sakura, "Sakura, the Hospital is open 24X7, for emergengy, and how will we run a DNA scan anyway? The Library is Hard to break in, No windows, only one door, guarded by chunin, and the ANBU HQ is no lax either, that too, is under survillence, they have odd times to complete Missions, and the secondary ANBU commander has Night duty. The hokage's tower is clearly out of question, as the hokage himself resides there."

There was dead silence.

Until...

Naruto Smirked.

" Sasuke Uchiha, when it comes to sleath; you're looking at the master. I dyed all ANBU uniforms _**Pink**_ when I was **_Eight ._** I painted the _**Hokage Monument**_ in broad **_daylight_**. I snuck into _**Inuzuka kennels**_ and mixed fleapowder into dog baths **_without being smelled._ ** I Mixed green hairpowder in shampoos _ **of Hyuga's without being seen.** I. Am. Naruto. **Uzumaki**_

* * *

"Alright then. One final check"

"Chakra supression seals?"

"Check"

"Flashlights?"

"Check"

"Genjutsu-detecting-seals?"

"Check"

"Communicating Earpices?"

"Check"

"Storage seals? Copy seals? Blank scrolls? 'Step-by-step Analysis Of Genes' Book? Emergency Hair coloring seals? Pranking kit? Lock picing kit-"

"HOLY WAIT SAKURA I CANT FOLLOW" Naruto howled

Sasuke grunted.

"Okay, whatever. Nowey, Menma, Izuna, get ready for S-rank Mission 'Find Naruto's Heritage'. Be sure to be equipped with-

12 paper-bombs medium

34 paper-bombs Extra large

7 paper bombs small

3 paper bombs Extra small

13 blank scrolls

1 radio earpice

45m Ninja wire

5 copy seals

19 storage seals

2 dry brushes

1 pot of ink

2 packets of chicken feathers

7 pacets of 'Extraa strong Glue'

3 Voice changing seals

1 pocet watch

15 Wodden shuriken

34 Metal shuriken

56 Kunai

87 Water ballons

7 powder pink permenant dye

14 powder green permenant dye

4 Sensory seals

6 pairs of gloves

And last but not the least- Biju chakra supressing seals- 5 Each

The Mission Officially starts as of 10th October 1:17 am

You will adress me as Captain Sakura or Captain Nashi

May The Will Of Fire Illuminate The Village Hidden In The Leaves"

Sasuke and Naruto could only nodd dumbly while Face faulting at their oh-so-fangirlish teammates' complete transformation

* * *

"Alright Captain Nashi, the coast is clear. The nurse has packed up for the night and will leave the key close to Menma. I repeat the coast is clear." Sasuke whispered while pressing a button on the communicator in his ear.

 _"Thank You Izuna. Menma copy that. Wait for nurse/1 to go out of the building and Intercept the key after 15 seconds"_ A voice buzzed out

 _"Target aquired. I repeat target aquired"_

''Thanks Sas-Izuna. Good job'' Naruto grinned from the other cornet of the corridor that sasuke was siking up to the ceiling of.

" Whatever dobe. Get in fast. Need a sample of blood to compare results. Sakura should be coming soon" Sasuke unsheathed an syringe and let it dig into the maroon-heads skin.

Soon the vile was filled with delicious liquid of life- blood

"Hey boys. hand me over the sample and wait out for Fifteen minuits" a new voice injected.

* * *

 _ **15 Minuits later**_

* * *

"Oww CRAP" Grumbled a feminine voice as the doors flung open

"Hey Sakura found anything yet?" Sasuke casually asked

Naruto stiffled a yawrn " We need to head to the library after this"

Saukra sighed," Naruto look here, We found it matching with four people" she handed over three printed sheets to naruto.

The first one went like this

 _Name: Nikko [CLASSIFIED]_

 _Blood group: AB negative_

 _Birth: 14th July_

 _Death: January 25th_

 _Cause: Attack on hidden leaf during childbirth_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Name:Mito Uzumaki-Senju_

 _Bloodgroup:O negative_

 _Birth: 3rd May_

 _Death: 13th December_

 _Cause: Extraction as Jinchuriki_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Name: Ketsuki Uzumaki_

 _Bloodgroup: A positive_

 _Birth:9th August_

 _Death: July 10th_

 _Cause: Attack on Uzushiogakuru_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Name:Hakura Senju_

 _Bloodgroup: B negative_

 _Birth:30th April_

 _Death: 10th July_

 _Cause: Attack on Home village during childbirth_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Name:Kagami Uchiha_

 _Bloodgruop: B positive_

 _Birth: 7th May_

 _Death:18th November_

 _Cause: KIlled in Active Line of Duty During the second great Ninja war_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Name: Classified_

 _Bloodgroup:Classified_

 _Birth:Classified_

 _Death:Classified_

 _Cause:Classified_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Name: Classified_

 _Bloodgroup:Classified_

 _Birth:Classified_

 _Death:Classified_

 _Cause:Classified_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Name: Classified_

 _Bloodgroup:Classified_

 _Birth:Classified_

 _Death:Classified_

 _Cause:Classified_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Name: Classified_

 _Bloodgroup:Classified_

 _Birth:Classified_

 _Death:Classified_

 _Cause:Classified_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Name: Classified_

 _Bloodgroup:Classified_

 _Birth:Classified_

 _Death:Classified_

 _Cause:Classified_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Name: Classified_

 _Bloodgroup:Classified_

 _Birth:Classified_

 _Death:Classified_

 _Cause:Classified_

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Boys! Izuna, Menma, someone may hear us! Collect yourself! Order by captain." Sakura said in a hushed voice.

"Classified My ass." Naruto claimed

Sasuke glowred "Care to explain how you are related to Shisui's grandfather? Cousin?" Sasuke smkirked

 _"In your face Itachi! you failed to kill every last Uchiha"_

Naruto was left dumbfounded

Sakura cleared her throat, "According to this, He is you're Father's Father, and Lady Nikko is you're Father's Mother. Ketsuki Uzumaki is your Mother'Father, Hakura Senju is your Mother's Mother"

Suddenly, they heard Muffled voices down the corridor.

Black clothing helped to camouflage behind the sofa

"Hey Iciro, Tsubaki is not bad either. Yuago is taken. No point in stalking"

"G-gazimo, I-m n-not..."

"Ha! too bad, we already took care of the traitor Mizuki, she just keeps weeping her ass off now-a-days"

"Really? From what heard, it was the demon-brat."

Suddenly the three men felt chills run down their spines.

The corridor was errie.

They ran.

* * *

Naruto sighted.

Sasuke and Sakura were radiating KI in waves ever since they heard their blonde team mate being referred to as 'demon-brat'

The journey back to the Uchiha compound was in relative silence.

* * *

"I can't believe that those stupid civillians can be so narrow minded!" Sasuke growled

"I mean... Seriously, even my own parents included. They don't even know Naruto on a personal level." Sakura admitted shamefully shaking her head

"Guys. Stop" Naruto whimpered. They looked at the blue-eyed blonde who had bloodshot eyes.

"They hate me. They hate me because the think I AM the Kyuubi. They hate the Kyuubi. They hate the Kyuubi because it did damage to them. The Kyuubi hates them."

"They must have lost someone that night, it's only right."

Sasuke and Sakura gaped at their third teamate in awe.

After going throught all that crap for 12 years of your life, how can someone be so forgiving?

Maybe there is more to the ninja called Naruto than a dead-last-prank-loving-orange-wearing-ramen-obsessed-knucklehead.

Little did they know how right they were, or what they were about to find.

* * *

 **Hey there everyone!**

 **For those of you who are reading my other story- 'Chance Of time', No, I haven't abandoned it. I will resume typing in june, as it got 1,200 views!  
**

 **And also, this story has a lot of Team 7 fluff, NO YAOI/YURI, NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, LeeYakumo, and everything cannon**

 **This story is slightly AU, but most events are inter-connected, and will be eventually explained**

 **=If you think Sasuke is OOC [Out Of Character] - Well after wave mission they were actually starting to bond, but they directly jumped to Chunnin exams, then sasuke- curse mark- BLAH BLAGH .**

 **If you watched the fillers (40% of the Anime is fillers) ex-after pain's attack, Some people had flashbacks when Sasuke was actually NICE**

 **= If you think Sakura is OOC [Out Of Character] - Again, during the flashback/fillers, she was actually having second thoughs about her reason of being a ninja, and the only difference is thaat seeing Naruto all riled up about his parents, especially when she wished that she was in his shoes whith no parents nagging her, made her feel guilty and bought out the side of her that can be responsible, USEFUl, non-fangirlish, commanding, and other traits that hadn't been triggered till after Sasuke's betrayal and Tsunade's training and Ideals drilled into her, which is in Naruto shippuden.**

 **This is one of those stories, in 'What could have happened IF only a few words were uttered at a peculiar time'**

 **Originally, I had intended to make this a Quick one-shot, but no, My nancy-drew mystery sense kicked in, and I swear on my blood it will NOT be a one-shot.**

 **This will have a Strong, but not Godlike or Dark Naruto.**

 **Any request for OC's, Comments, constructive critisism, or fight scenes would be thought over.**

 **You see, I am a more diplomatic kinda person, so there may be nice and humerous council meetings, [Civillian council Bashing]**

 **Fight scenes may be a little out of place at first, but I _WILL_ improve.**

 **Annnnd, GUYS HELP!**

 **WHAT THE HELL DO I DO WITH DANZO?  
MASAISHI KISHIMOTO BASHED HIM! SHOULD I KILL HIM? OR SEND HIM TO HOZUKI CASTEL? YOU GUYS DECIDE!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own My OC's and jutsu and other ideas.**

 **Anyone whishing to use them require my permission to do so**

 _ **OR...**_

 _ **I will sue you!**_

* * *

 __Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back!**

 **3 Reviews in 10 hrs!**

 **Thanks to my lovley reviewres=**

* * *

Sakura Yawned.

"Well, we all do need some sleep, ne what is the time teme?" Naruto asked groggily

Sasuke sighted. He would't be getting rid of nickname anytime soon." It's 3:30 am. You guys better bunk in here. My apartment is at the other end of the village, Sakura's house is still too far, Naruto lives in the middle of the village but we can't risk getting caught. We'll slip in the library tommorow, with the excuse of getting a good read"

"We better not catch Kakashi sensei borrowing some smut" Naruto joked.

Sakura barely registered her surrounding. Even during the mission in the waves, she took up most of the night watches, as her teammates had either passed out or needed to recuperate. Now she had an evident loss of sleep.

As soon as Sasuke got a futon laid out, Sakura immediately flopped down. Before the boys knew it, she was snoring.

Now Sasuke found the pink cotton candy-like mane sprawled over soft pillows VERY inviting.

Too tired to push his pervy thoughs away he made a blob of his only female teammates hair, put it covering her face, and placed a pillow over the strawberry mix, and again spilled up a layer of Pink goodness.

He went to the limited Sakura-edition bed .

Now Naruto had a trypical Uzumaki type sleeping stlye

You see, when Uzumaki's sleep, the always have a spare bed roll / bag / extra large pillow beside them, to cuddle all night while sleeping that is.

Unforunately, Naruto hadn't had anything, and what happens in the absense of the item? Minato and Hashirama could answer that in their sleep while being used as a teddy bear by their beautiful jinchuuriki red-headed wives. Not that they minded, those perverts.

But his teammates would.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi, was an exeptional shinobi, chunin at 6, Jounin at 12, ANBU at 14, and an unspoken candidate for hokage.

But currently, he was also, the glorified babysitter- I mean- Jounin sensei of three, rather 'troublesome' gennin.

Since yesterday, after getting a 6 hour long scolding from the god of shinobi, he was planning on a super-ultra-lame excuse for being later than usual, that would make obito proud.

But, he arrived at the meeting spot, only to find it empty. He shrugged it off. Usually, ninja got a week off after an A-rank or higher, Sakura may have informed them, book-smarts and all, but all he wanted to do was tell his cute little gennin that they were to collect their mission pay.

All seemed fine and well, but today morning, he got another notice from the hokage saying that team 7 needed to pick up some bills.

So he went looking for them.

At first he went to Naruto's little home, only to find it empty, so he left a note at the table.

then he rung Sakura's doorbell. None answered. Alright, if it was Naruto or Sasuke, he would undestand, they lived alone, and were training freaks.

But Sakura? She would probably spend all her time fawning over herself gazing in the mirrior, trying to look good for Sasuke.

Although, after the last mission...

He was not sure.

So he decided to do what he did to inform their blonde teammate, and wrote a note. As he proceeded to stick it on the fridge door however, there was another note from Sakura's mother saying that they had left for an urgent meeting to the Land of Tea, and there were sandwiches in the microwave.

Okay, that explained the absence of her parents, but Sakura?

He quickly checked the microwave and found two unopened foil wrapped sandwiches.

Now he was tense.

Nah, maybe she went to a sleepover or something to Ino's

He'd better get to Sasuke. Maybe he knew of his teammates, Sakura probably asked him out on a date, and Naruto asked him to spar.

Oddly enough, when he visited Sasuke's flat, it was empty.

So there, he spent the whole morning looking for his cute/missing gennin.

To say he was panicked was an understatement.

To say he was paranoid was also an understatement, but he didn't know that, obviously.

Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, had not heard from any of them at all,

Hinata had seen Naruto walk over to Team 7's bridge more than 24 hrs ago,

Ino being the fangirl she was asked Sasuke out while he was crossing her flowershop,

Lee and Gai had seen Sakura while doing youthful morning laps around Konoha,

But that's it.

Not any Jounin, Chunin, Anbu, Genin, Civillian had seen three 12-year old's for the past day.

Now he was running scenario's in his head

Maybe the Hidden Stone recognised the son of the Yellow Flash, or Hidden Cloud heard about the rumors that circulated through Wave country, and decided upon the Red Hot Habenearo's son, and Sasuke interfeared and was taken for the sharingan, and Sakura was captured for M rated purposes.

Or maybe Itachi came to finish what he started and killed off the other two for trauma's sake.

Or maybe- No, this was no time for speculations, he'd already failed Minato-sensei, Rin, and Obito, and somewhat his father too.

So, he did the only thing he could think off and summoned pakkun.

Unfortunately, because of the rain the previous night, their scent had been washed out.

This was Ridiculous!

He wasn't a hyuga, so he- wait! that was an epic idea.

He rushed over to the Hokage tower as fast as his legs could carry him and requested a D-rank mission of locating Team 7 meant for Team 8- The trackers.

But Kiba faced the same problumn as Pakkun, their scent had been washed out.

Shino's bugs couldn't locate any of them either.

Hinata's underdeveloped byakugan wasn't mature enough to see wide enough.

Their mission had been a faliure.

Soon enough, several Hyugas, Inuzukas, Aburame, their respective clan heads, hell even most of the Anbu tried to reach out to Team 7 but with no avail.

The Hokage sent out Hunter-nin, their best and most reserved trackers, throughout the village, but in vain.

Even Danzo had literally the whole ROOT force employed. A jincuuriki and the last 'Loyal' pair of sharingan was too much to lose.

The hokage sent several Chuunin, Jounin, ANBU out of the village to seek those three gennin. No trails discovered yet.

The whole village spectated the commotion.

Hundred or so ANBU were using various techniques meant for tracking.

Gennin were running around with pictures of 'lord Uchiha', a pink haired girl , and the 'demon brat' question their lated activity

Chuunin were hopping along roofs like crazy,

Jounin were summoning animals and requesting their tracking ability for use.

Kakashi was madly sprinting about with an active sharingan.

Hiruzen sarutobi, the third fire shadow was unable to find three newly minted gennin through his crystal ball.

Oh god. this was almost like Naruto's pranks. Twistedly Hilarios. The best ANBU couldn't find him.

Yet, he would be brought in by Iruka to ne repimarded- Wait, that's it!

He Immediately summoned a certain academy instructor.

* * *

The whole of the shinobi force of The village hidden in the leaves, all of them who had formrly failed, each one of them at 'Mission Team 7 Trackdown', had gathered in the hokages office, to recieve info that the monstorous genin had been found. By a chunin no less.

* * *

 ** _At the Uchiha Compound_**

* * *

So, at midday, the entire shinobi force, gennin to kage alike, even a few curios civillians, gathered at a certain door of a certain room.

"I get brain waves! They are in there!" cried a hapizard academy instructor.

They opened the door, only to find...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED [IF YOU REVIEW]**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry!**

 **I have not updated 'chance of time' since april, and this promised update is not fulfiled. Sorry school just, kinda ate me up. I GET SCOLDED FOR THE MOST STUPID REASONS IN SCHOOL AND STUDY LIKE A MANIC.**

 **Ya know, I had post-traumatic stress disorded, and now it's fading a bit in these autumn holidays.**

 **I woke up at 3:26 AM feeling Queasy and Nausetic ,threw up, then I felt light-headed and can't find sleep , so here I am.**

 **P.S: Anybody know why I this is happening? I am only partially insomanic.**

 _ **Chapter dedicated to OtakuLover022backup, Phoenixx Rising,**_

* * *

 **previously -**

 _They opened the door only to find..._

* * *

Sasuke scrowled.

The mere memory of the embarrasment they faced this morning with the whole village turning up to see his stuguled teammates and him in akward positions had got a huge blow to his uchiha pride.

Thank god Sakura was such a good liar.

Speaking of Sakura, here she came.

"Good morning Sakura!" yelled an enthusiastic blonde.

"Hn"

"Good morning Naruto! Good morning Sasuke!" she sad in a low pitched, sly voice.

"Sup...Nashi" Sasuke inquired in a similar voice.

"What are the plans for tonight, Izuna, Nashi", 'Menma' asked.

"Anbu HQ tonight. They have a mass-mission out of the village tonight. This place, 12:45am don't be late."

* * *

 _ **THAT NIGHT, 12:47 am**_

* * *

"Everything seems to be spiraling out of control so fast. Naruto is the descendent of legends and Sasuke is actually _helping_ us. And here I am, talking to myself a former fangirl", bubblegum muttered.

Sakura sighed.

"Hn"

Sakura almost jumped at the new voice had she not known that familliar pattern of dictation.

Sasuke, our dear speaker himself raised a mental eyebrow on the thoughts of his favourite bubblegum. (Wait What?)

"Achoo!" the cottoncanyhead sneezed.

"Hn. Sakura, you'll catch a cold"

Sakura meanwhile, with a practised flick of her wrist dipped her hand in her utility pouch simeltaneously slamming the Duck-Butt to a pillar of the bridge and pressing a cold kunai to the said biped's neck.

"Who are you? Why are you imitating Sasuke Uchiha? What have you done to him? Answer honestly and I'll make sure your death is quick."

Sasuke, meanwhile sweatdropped and said, "Sakura, it is me"

"LIES!" the pink haired monster roared.

" _Sasuke_ concerned about _me_ catching a cold? When hell freezes over"

"Gee, Nashi you've gotta trust your 'underlings' a little bit more ya know"

"Hn. Where did you come from dobe"

"Oh, lemme think, 12 years ago when -"

"We get it Menma. Sorry for almost killing you,Izuna. Now to the compound, Minions"

An evil crackeling was heard from a pinkette(Now grennette or grenie or something)

Said the pseudo-Redhead and greyhead sighed simeltaneously.

* * *

 ** _Uchiha Compound, 1:09 AM_**

* * *

Here in this abandoned palace, whoes majestic walls ones sheltered the wielders of the copywheel, at the thirteenth hour this night one would meet an unruly sight of three rebellious preeteens hunched over a ridiculously accurate map of the Anbu HQ.

"Woah, Nar-Menma, this is petty for a 7 year old to draw. How the hell did you ever get in" Sakura asked, seeming to get a reverie for the blonde.

Said the blonde simply rolled his eyes,"Initially, some Anbu would bunk and slack in missions to watch over me, So I paid a 'visit' to the headquaters.


End file.
